


Lemon to a Knife Fight

by avengegoose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Violence, Knives, M/M, R gets mugged but its not described, lemons (the fruit not the old term for smut)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengegoose/pseuds/avengegoose
Summary: R comes home with an interesting story. E worries as always.Work title from the song "Lemon to a knife fight" by the Wombats





	Lemon to a Knife Fight

“Hey dinner's on the table! I am just going to finish up this report and…” Enjolras trailed off as he saw Grantaire's face for the first time. His typically strong jawline and twinkling green eyes were normally full of life and warmth (although Enjolras might be a bit biased in that department) but today they were dull. The bags under his eyes, leftover from stress and sleepless nights, seemed more pronounced; his dark curls more ruffled.

“Hey what happened?”

“Oh it's nothing, I just uh have to go wash up? And change? My hoodie ripped so I guess I’ll just have to buy a new one or maybe just steal one from your side of the closet? I know you really liked wearing this one but it's just too ripped to salvage. Sorry.”

“Hon, what happened?”

“I guess you could say I brought a lemon to a knife fight is all.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I legitimately brought a lemon to a knife fight.”

“You got in a fight?”

“Yes.”

“What does that have to do with a lemon?”

“I brought it to the fight.”

“What?”

“I stopped at the store like you asked to pick up that lemon juice and they didn’t have any so I bought a lemon and then I was walking home and I stopped to tie my shoe and the next thing I know this big group of guys are pulling knives on me and backing me into an alley and like an idiot I pull the first thing I could out of my pocket which happened to be the lemon.”

“You tried to fight off a group of guys with a lemon?”

“And my boxing skills but it turns out one against five is not good odds.”

“Are you hurt?”

“Not really, I felt a knife graze me…” R began pulling off the hoodie only to wince and stop with his head half in half out and struggled for a moment in an awkward little dance.

“Here let me help you.” E gently took the fabric in his hands and began to pull as softly as he could muster. Once the shredded sweatshirt was in his hands, Enjolras began to study R for injuries. The only one he could make out was a gash on his left side. “R hon this looks serious. We need to get this looked at.”

“No no no No doctors. Can’t I just clean it and wrap it and hope that it will heal.”

“But you don’t know where that knife has been…”

“Please E.”

“Alright, but if it looks even the slightest bit red in the next few days you are going straight to the ER (heh) no questions asked.”

“Fine fine. Now what’s for dinner? I’m starving.”

"You're wild."


End file.
